The Jewel of Life
This is the 12th episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery After Steven ends up saving Emerald's life during a battle, Emerald takes Steven on a special mission for something that Steven might like. Plot The episode begins on the beach with a large monstrous gem cluster storming the beach ready to reek havoc on the town of Beach City. With Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Sapphire gone for a mission the only ones who could fight it were Emerald, Steven, and Peridot. The three of them prepare for battle with Emerald readying his battle claws, Steven raising his shield for battle, But for Peridot, she doesn't have a weapon and tries to find a source of metal. The gem cluster was massive in size being roughly as tall as the fusion Opal but with three different arms on its body each with forms of claws that looks like it can easily slice through most substances. But the most terrifying aspect was what appeared to be a form of eye in the center of its body. Emerald began his assault by slamming his blades into the ground causing vines to rise from the sand and entangle it. But the beasts claws were able to cut through the vines managing to get free. Thankfully Emerald was able to create more and more vines in order to keep him trapped. With the cluster seemingly captured Emerald was ready to finish it, but suddenly the eye in the center of the cluster began to spin and seemed to have a hypnotic ability on Emerald. Steven and Peridot managed to look away before they could be effected but as for Emerald he was unable to move because of the creature's hypnosis. Steven fired his shield like a discus at the cluster and when he did fire it a razor like rim formed when it made contact with cluster causing it to take a bit of damage and at the very least managed to stop his hypnotic abilities. Unfortunately, Emerald was still in his trance and the cluster was ready to attack him. Peridot had to think quickly and had an idea on how to stop it. She used her metal controlling powers to pull out the nails of the stairs of the beach house and fired the nails at the cluster causing it to suffer so much damage that it ended up poofing. Peridot was proud of herself from this but unfortunately the stairs behind her collapsed. Emerald managed to get out of his trance and saw that both Peridot and Steven managed to outmatch the cluster. "Steven... you saved my life." Steven was rather surprised that he managed to save someone like Emerald and said to him "You may not be an official crystal gem, But to me you are." Emerald smiled and then an idea hit him and said "Steven, to show you my gratitude, I have something for you, but to get it you will have to prove yourself." Steven nodded to him and Emerald stomped on the ground forming a green warp pad beneath his feet. Steven and Peridot walk onto the pad and in a flash of light, they warp away. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad6F7YbwTG4 When the three of them exited the warp they found themselves in something they never could imagine, the area they arrived in seemed like the void of space itself with the stars sparkling around them and what appears to be a nebula bellow them as a warp pad. The beautiful colors and shades of space was truly breathtaking, but even if they seemed like it was space Steven could still breath and he wasn't weightless like he was on the moon or in space. "This is special place that I created millions of years ago, a form of sacred void of space that houses my most powerful and treasured relic, the jewel of life." Steven then asked him "What is the jewel of life?" Emerald responded by saying to him "This sacred artifact was my first creation of a relic, a form of crystal that I hand made that would allow me the resurrect anyone who I choses, when combined with each of the three fragments of the brothers I could resurrect anyone I chose. However it only works once and I saved it for a special occasion when it was absolutely necessary. And I think that you deserve to have that gift of life." Steven was honored by this and asked "How do I get it?" Emerald said to him "You must fight against 4 different guardians, the first is Cetus which represents water, Hydra who represents rock, Scorpio who represents fire, and last the Ursa Major who represents the sky." Steven nodded and walked off of the nebula he was on. He stepped down onto what seemed like a void of space but turned out to be like a floor. Suddenly, specific stars began to glow each one was the same stars of the constellations of the guardians Emerald said. From the stares appeared glowing figures of the creatures represented in the constellations, The first to appear was a large sea serpent who swam though the void of space. The second was the hydra which appeared much like a large serpent with two legs in front of its body. The third to form was Scorpio with massive claws and a large stinger for battle. But as for Ursa Major he didn't form yet. Steven summoned his shield ready to fight the great beasts of the constellations. The Hydra dashed forward trying to bite at Steven but thankfully his shield managed to block the bites of the Hydra. Behind Steven however was Cetus who by using his massive serpent-like body, dashed to Steven from behind knocking him down and have an opportunity for Scorpio to sting. Steven blocked the stinger with his shield and had to find a way to stop these creatures. He noticed how they fought and had an idea on how to outsmart them. He tried to lead Scorpio towards him and noticed Cetus was charging again, he was quick and managed to get out of the way as Scorpio stung Cetus causing him to vanish back into the stars of space. As for the hydra, he charged for Steven again but used his evasive skills in order to avoid him causing Hydra and Scorpio to clash allowing them be destroyed and returned to the constellations. But when they were defeated a loud bear roar was heard. In the stars a new constellation was glowing, what started off as the Big Dipper of the stars formed into the complete set of Ursa Major. From its light from the stars a massive bear with fur resembling the night sky appeared in front of Steven ready for battle. The Ursa Major stood way above Steven on his hind legs letting out a massive roar filling Steven with a great sense of fear. To start the fight, Steven fired his shield like a discus and made the razor edge come out as it flies, but even when it hit the fearsome bear, nothing happened at all, no damage, no form of effect. Peridot grew worried and yelled at Emerald saying "What are you doing you clod, help him!" Emerald looked to Peridot and said "This trial cannot be aided by me, and that is final." Peridot had a idea and asked him "But can others help him?" He then responded to her by saying "As long as it is not me or Sapphire, he can receive help." Peridot had a great idea and asked "Can you send me back Emerald, just for a minute?" In a flash of light, Peridot was sent back as Steven tried to hold off the Ursa Major. No matter what Steven tried it didn't seam to affect the Ursa Major in anyway. It reared on its legs and began to slash with its powerful star claws at Steven, but not even the shield could withstand its power as its slash actually went straight through the shield knocking back Steven to the ground. Peridot arrived and threw something to Steven, It was his cheeseburger backpack. Steven opened it and saw there were two things inside, The first thing inside is a sword from Pearl's collection, and the other with his ukulele. With the Ursa Major approaching even closer, Steven had to pick. He didn't want to directly hurt it so he picked the ukulele. Peridot was surprised that he picked the ukulele since she got the sword just for him and knows the kind of trouble she will get in with Pearl. Steven began to play a small but beautiful song for the Ursa Major and surprisingly seemed to actually charm it rather than hurt it. The great bear laid to the ground asleep and in a flash of light returned to its constellation. It was extremely shocking to Emerald that Steven didn't need to stop Ursa Major with force and soon in the center of the void of space was a glowing crystal orb sparkling in beautiful colors. Steven approached this orb and grabbed finally having the jewel of life in his grasp. He walked back to Emerald and Peridot ran up to him hugging him tight worried about almost losing him to a bear constellation. "You have done well" Emerald said, "And I am rather surprised you managed to outmatch the Ursa Major with just music and not force." Steven looked to him and said "Well just like with Onix, we don't have to fight with violence all the time." Emerald wasn't sure about this with Onix but still was surprised by him nonetheless. The three of them warped back to the beach house which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Emerald *Gem Cluster *Ursa Major *Scorpio *Hydra *Cetus Trivia *The jewel of life is based on the jewel of life from a Pokémon movie. *Peridot is shown to be a lot more comfortable around Emerald. *The constellations Steven fights against is a reference to the constellation monsters from the movie Sinbad, Legend of the Seven Seas. *Steven choosing to charm the Ursa Major with a song rather than killing it is a reference to a scene in the movie "The Book of Life". Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes